1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to patient monitoring, and more specifically to patient monitoring to detect and/or avoid impending cardiac decompensation. Although embodiments make specific reference to monitoring impedance and electrocardiogram signals with an adherent patch, the system methods and device described herein may be applicable to many applications in which physiological monitoring is used, for example wireless physiological monitoring with implantable devices for extended periods.
Patients are often treated for diseases and/or conditions associated with a compromised status of the patient, for example a compromised physiologic status such as heart disease. In some instances a patient may have suffered a heart attack and require care and/or monitoring after release from the hospital. While such long term care may be at least partially effective, many patients are not sufficiently monitored and eventually succumb to cardiac decompensation, or heart failure. One example of a device that may be used to monitor a patient is the Holter monitor, or ambulatory electrocardiography device. Although such a device may be effective in measuring electrocardiography, such measurements alone may not be sufficient to reliably detect and/or avoid an impending cardiac decompensation.
In addition to measuring heart signals with electrocardiograms, known physiologic measurements include impedance measurements. For example, transthoracic impedance measurements can be used to measure hydration and respiration. Although transthoracic measurements can be useful, such measurements may use electrodes that are positioned across the midline of the patient, and may be somewhat uncomfortable and/or cumbersome for the patient to wear.
Work in relation to embodiments of the present invention suggests that known methods and apparatus for long term monitoring of patients may be less than ideal to detect and/or avoid an impending cardiac decompensation. In at least some instances, cardiac decompensation can be difficult to detect, for example in the early stages. At least some of the known devices may not collect the right kinds of data to treat patients optimally. For example, although successful at detecting and storing electrocardiogram signals, devices such as the Holter monitor can be somewhat bulky and may not collect all of the kinds of data that would be ideal to diagnose and/or treat a patient, for example to detect decompensation. In at least some instances, devices that are worn by the patient may be somewhat uncomfortable, which may lead to patients not wearing the devices and not complying with direction from the health care provider, such that data collected may be less than ideal. Although implantable devices may be used in some instances, many of these devices can be invasive and/or costly, and may suffer at least some of the shortcomings of known wearable devices. As a result, at least some patient are not adequately monitored, and may go into cardiac decompensation, or even die. Work in relation to embodiments of the present invention suggests that improved monitoring may avoid patient trauma, save lives, and decrease health care costs.
Therefore, a need exists for improved patient monitoring. Ideally, such improved patient monitoring would avoid at least some of the short-comings of the present methods and devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
The following U.S. patents and Publications may describe relevant background art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,121,573; 4,955,381; 4,981,139; 5,080,099; 5,353,793; 5,469,859; 5,511,553; 5,544,661; 5,558,638; 5,724,025; 5,772,586; 5,862,802; 6,047,203; 6,117,077; 6,129,744; 6,225,901; 6,308,094; 6,385,473; 6,416,471; 6,454,707; 6,454,708; 6,527,711; 6,527,729; 6,551,252; 6,595,927; 6,595,929; 6,605,038; 6,645,153; 6,821,249; 6,980,851; 7,020,508; 7,054,679; 7,153,262; 7,160,252; 2004/133079; 2004/152956; 2005/0113703; 2005/0131288; 2006/0010090; 2006/0031102; 2006/0089679; 2006/122474; 2006/0155183; 2006/0224051; 2006/0264730; 2007/0021678; 2007/0038038; 2005/256418; 2005/137626; and 2006/161459. The following PCT Publication(s) may also describe relevant background art: WO2006/111878.